


He's Fallen From Grace Till The End of All His Days

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Embedded Video, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: In the world where moralities are reversed, the Charmed Ones are powerful evil witches and the terrors of San Francisco, feared by all. The Book of Shadows is also an evil counterpart. Prescott Street has been reduced to a slum while only the manor remains intact and unchanged.Chris Halliwell is the son of one of the most powerful evil witches (the other two being her sisters) of all time: Piper Halliwell, one of the Charmed Ones. He is also half-Darklighter and serves as an assassin while the Charmed Ones terrorize the magical and mortal communities in San Francisco. His targets are primarily good witches, Whitelighters, future Whitelighters (before they can "earn their wings"), and demons.While his primary job in the magical community is an assassin, he’s not above selling out his skills as a witch in the mortal world (or his body) for those who are willing to pay.





	1. A Dangerous Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr RP blog for the evil/mirror universe version of Chris can be found [here](http://chriscrosscd.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This version of Chris is a Darklighter-witch, with the active powers of telekinesis (subsets: crushing and super strength) and black telekinetic orbing (subsets: teleportation manipulation and remote orbing). He has the basic witch powers of spellcasting, scrying, mediumship, potion making, and high resistance. His Darklighter powers are black orbing, touch of death, voice manipulation, sensing, and apportation (the ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place; most prominently used by Darklighters to summon their crossbows and arrows).
> 
> This version of Chris is also bisexual with a high sex drive (as opposed to his mainverse counterpart, who I write as grey-asexual) but due to the nature of his work for the Dark Elders (seducing and impregnating mortal women), he finds it incredibly difficult to fall in love with anyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It's in your eyes, what's on your mind. I fear your smile and the promise inside. ..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vid focused on the evil version of Chris Halliwell from the mirror alternate universe in "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad World, Pt. 1"
> 
> ==
> 
> Fandom: _Charmed_ (1998)  
> Character: AU!Chris Halliwell  
> Song: "A Dangerous Mind" by Within Temptation  
> Clips: _Vampire Clan_


	2. where the angels fear to tread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll take you down that road that leads to destruction. Come and take a walk with me where the angels fear to tread. Kiss the flame, feel the pain in the furnace of our love." —Inkubus Sukkubus, "Vampyre Erotica"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first published this video on 21. December 2017, so it's definitely one of my older videos from when I was still using Windows Movie Maker.
> 
> Character study for the evil, Darklighter-witch version of Chris from the mirror universe seen in "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad World".


End file.
